恐怖と希望 (Kyōfu to kibō)
by ZANGO-1
Summary: En un mundo el caos y la locura domino y a su destruccion lo llevo y solo unos cuantos nos sucumbieron ante ella; que es lo que serias capaz de hacer con tal de sobrevivir. AU Fem27 advertencias dentro
1. Chapter 1

**Notas**: es mi primer proyecto de esta índole espero sea de su agrado, acepto cualquier crítica constructiva ya que quiero mejorar mi redacción, gracias por leer XD

**Advertencias**: es confuso, desvaríos de mi parte XD y mas advertencias conforme avancen los capitulos

**Disclimer**: Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a su respectiva creadoraa

…

恐怖と希望

Kyōfu to kibō

"En el momento que me di cuenta, ya era tarde y había perdido todo…"

"Mi mente no es capaz de procesar lo que mis ojos veían; destrucción y muerte, el caos total se manifestaba enfrente de mí, y yo no era capaz de hacer algo…"

"Mi cuerpo inmóvil y mi mente en shock; apenas y pude reaccionar para poder escapar e irme lejos, lejos de la muerte que seguro obtendría si me quedaba más tiempo, mi corazón latía descontroladamente, errático, sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría, pero aun así no deje de correr y corrí tan lejos como mi cuerpo me lo permitió e incapaz de avanzar más, colapse y todo se volvió negro…"

"Cuando desperté todo estaba en total calma, ni un alma había en aquel lugar y el terror me volvió a invadir, al recordar; al recordar todo, él porque me sentía cansada (escapar), el porqué corrí tan lejos (miedo), el porqué del dolor que sentía (tristeza)…"

"No sabía a dónde ir o a quien acudir, con siete años, apenas y conocía gente más allá de mi familia, y esta ya no es una opción, la había perdido para siempre, quería llorar de verdad quería, pero sé que si lo hago no lograre nada…"

"Al sentirme con más energía empecé a caminar, me interne en un bosque o eso creo, porque hay mucho arboles, la verdad no sé, es la primera vez que veo algo como esto personalmente, yo lo único que quiero es alejarme de toda la locura que pude observar hace unas horas, solo quería alejarme, temía que el caos llegara a este al lugar y terminara muerta, muerta como mi familia y no quiero morir no quiero que el sacrificio de mi familia fuera en vano…"

"Llegue a un claro de agua y me dispuse a descansar aquí, la verdad ya ni siquiera tenia noción del tiempo, no sabía si era de día o de noche ya que el cielo se encontraba obscuro, ahora que lo pienso desde que empezó todo la obscuridad invadió el cielo y trajo consigo a la locura…"

"Permaneceré en este lugar por un tiempo, tengo que pensar que hacer desde ahora, sabía bien que mi vida o más bien la vida nunca iba a volver a ser lo mismo…"

"El refugio que encontré se hallaba cerca de donde descanse antes, es un lugar hueco dentro de una gran colina, esta algo húmedo, creo que le llaman cueva, también leí en uno de los libros que mama solía darme, que las cuevas son el hogar de alguna criaturas que habitan los bosques, "Son espeluznantes, con grandes hocicos llenos de filosos dientes, ojos de color rojo sangre, enormes de tamaño de tan solo verlos se te hiela la sangre."; o eso era lo que recuerdo que decía la descripción de una imagen, mama solía decirme que no tuviera miedo, que esas criaturas jamás llegarían a la ciudad y que mientras no me acercara al bosque no habría problema pero ahora no estoy en aquel lugar que la locura domino, sino más bien en el lugar que mama me dijo no acercarme. Adentrándome al lugar apenas y veía algo, ahora que lo recuerdo antes de que las cosas se tornaran de esta manera mama me entrego una mochila llena de cosas, me dijo que nunca me separara de esta."

"Una linterna!, genial! Ahora podre iluminar mejor el lugar, de apoco me fui adentrando, no sabía bien lo que había adentro y eso me asustaba, pero debo estar tranquila."

-Maldición!...

"Me detengo en seco, ¿Eso fue una persona?, creo que ahora estoy más asustada que antes; no sé si acercarme o irme de este lugar, lo más conveniente sería irme, pero…

-Itee!- Me caí….

.

.

.

.

.

…

Un review? Espero que si *-*

Bueno este es el primer capítulo espero lo hayan disfrutado y si les agrada o no me gustaría que me lo informaran por un review, bueno hasta la próxima y gracias


	2. Chapter 2

恐怖と希望

Kyōfu to kibō

**Notas**: Bueno ya les traigo el segundo capítulo, no sé si fue mucho tiempo pero espero que lo disfruten también

**Advertencias**: es confuso, desvaríos de mi parte XD, Ooc´s por las circunstancias en que vaya desarrollando la trama de la historia y mas advertencias conforme avancen los capitulo

**Disclimer**: Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a su respectivo creador

…

_-Maldición!..._

"_Me detengo en seco, ¿Eso fue una persona?, creo que ahora estoy más asustada que antes; no sé si acercarme o irme de este lugar, lo más conveniente sería irme, pero…_

_-Itee!- Me caí…._

-Quien esta allí?- Apenas escuche aquello, todo intento de fuga quedo frustrado, mis piernas no reaccionaron

-Odio repetirme, pero lo diré una vez mas, quien está allí?

*Click*- Hiiiiiiii! Eso fue un arma!- Lo siento no me hagas daño!-Fue lo primero que dije al escuchar su voz y el arma

-Quien eres?- Pregunto

Estoy muy asustada, no sé cómo reaccionar; debería contestar o no? Hiiiiii! No sé qué hacer… Espera eso en el piso es sangre? Estará herido?

-Quien ere…

-Estas herido?- Lo interrumpí! Que no me mate, Que no me mate, Que no me mate!

-De que hablas?- Esta irritado!

-bueno en e, en el pi, piso hay san, sangre y tu, tu eres el uni, único que estas aquí!-No me mates

-No te interesa y es mejor que te largues antes de que te mate

-Hiiiii!- Debería irme, pero, no puedo dejarlo así, algo me dice que tengo que ayudarlo

-Este…

-Que haces todavía aquí? No te dije que te fueras

-Bue, bueno yo, yo pue, puedo ayudarte

-Y como harías eso?- Me pregunto, al parecer está considerando mi propuesta

-Ten, tengo un equi, equipo medi…

-Deja de tartamudear o recibirás una bala- Me amenazo

-Hiiiiii! Lo siento; yo tengo un equipo médico que podría ayudarte- Cuando trate de sacar el equipo médico el me disparo, por suerte reaccione rápido y no me hiso daño pero perdí el equilibrio y caí nuevamente

-Que estabas tratando de hacer?

-Yo solo estaba tratando de sacar mi botiquín para ayudarte!- Casi me mata

-Yo nunca dije que necesitara tu ayuda

-Pero puedes morir

-Eso no es de tu interés

-Pero no quiero ver morir a nadie más

-Entonces vete de aquí

-Pero tampoco puedo simplemente dejarte morir!

-Porque estas llorando

Hasta que el pronuncio esas palabras me di cuenta que estaba llorando, me sorprendió y molesto el que estuviera llorando cuando yo me prometí no hacerlo y ahora no puedo detener mis lágrimas

-Deja de llorar- Me dijo

-No puedo!

-Si te dejo ayudarme dejaras de llorar? Odio ver a las mujeres llorar- Lo ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo casi no pude oírlo, pero aun así me sorprendió bastante

-Si- Fue lo único que dije

-De acuerdo, pásame tu botiquín y yo me curare

Saque el botiquín de la mochila y me acerque a dárselo; con la poca luz que la linterna que en mi primera caída deje tirada, pude observar un poco al dueña de la voz; es un muchacho con el cabello negro y levantado en puntas, sus patillas están risadas de una curiosa forma; apenas y pude ver s rostro, pero por lo que pude notar, es que es joven tal vez un poco mayor que yo, no sé bien si es alto porque esta recargado en uno de los costados de la cueva.

-Toma- Apenas y susurre, me daba miedo, a fin y al cabo es un completo desconocido

El me quito el me quito el botiquín y al parecer también se me quedo analizando, gracias a eso pude apreciar mejor su rostro, lo que más llamo mi atención fueron sus ojos, tan obscuros como un abismo profundo y misterioso, en otras palabras sus ojos son atrapantes, su nariz es respingada, una boca pequeña, su rostro aun conserva rasgos infantiles, le calculare una edad entre diez a doce años; supongo que es suficiente del análisis, no es tan aterrador como suponía.

*Suspiro*

-Porque suspiras?- pregunto

-Ha! Porque, no eres tan aterrador como pensé- susurre, pero con la calma y el silencio del lugar se escucho claramente lo que dije

-Que te hace pensar eso- Me apunto con su arma, al parecer le molesto mi comentario

-Bu, bueno es, es que no te, te ves…

-Que te dije sobre el tartamudeo- Le quito el seguro al arma

-Lo siento! Pero me pone muy nerviosa el que me apuntes con un arma

-Y bien porque dices que no soy tan aterrador- Me ignoro!

*Suspiro*- No te ves como aquellas personas- Al parecer mi respuesta fue suficiente ya que guardo su arma y continuo limpiando sus heridas, aunque parece que le es dificultoso alcanzar a limpiar algunas

-Si gustas yo podría ayudarte- Se me quedo viendo, supongo que está analizando mi propuesta

-Toma- Me entrego el botiquín y se dio la vuelta- Pero si haces algo extraño date por muerta

Hiiiiiiii! Qué forma de aceptar ayuda, bueno por lo menos me dejo curarlo, sus heridas se veían que no son profundas peri molestas y al parecer ya llevan un tiempo ya que la sangre de alrededor de estas está seca; me pregunto cuando se las habrá hecho; tal vez si le pregunto me responda *Suspiro*

-Si quieres decir algo, simplemente dilo y deja de estar suspirando- Me dijo, la verdad no esperaba que se diera cuenta de mis intenciones

-Y bien vas a decirlo si o no

-Bueno yo, me preguntaba, cuando te hiciste tus heridas?

-Porque la pregunta?

-Es que me dio curiosidad, tus heridas parecen que llevan ya un tiempo- Al parecer le causo gracia mi comentario ya que se rio un poco

-Eres muy curiosa- Me dijo en un tono que no logre comprender

-Lo siento, pero es algo natural en mi el querer saber cosas- lo murmure, no vaya a ser que se moleste

-Las heridas me las hice cuando salí de mi ciudad, eso fue como hace tres días, cuando toda esta locura empezó

-Haaaa…

Espera dijo tres días, se supone que yo estuve en la ciudad no hace mucho, a menos que haya quedado inconsciente durante todo ese tiempo, entonces aquella sustancia me afecto más de lo esperado…

-Al parecer tuviste mejor suerte que la mía, ya que no veo que estés lastimada o algo por el estilo

-No es que haya tenido suerte ni nada por el estilo, solo que fui protegida y supe escapar de la ciudad

-Así que no estás sola

-Lo estoy, las personas que me protegían ya no están conmigo me tuve que separar de ellos para poder salir de la ciudad- Después de eso se quedo callado y el silencio reino nuevamente el lugar…

Ya han pasado algunos minutos desde que termino la plática; ahora que lo pienso ni me siento incomoda al estar a su alrededor; ya casi acabo de curarlo solo falta que le ponga las vendas; la mayoría de sus heridas en su espalda no son profundas, en su pecho las heridas eran un poco más profundas pero ninguna era de gravedad.

-Eto, solo faltan las vendas para que pueda terminar- Se me quedo viendo y solo atino a quitarme/arrebatarme las vendas que tenía en las manos y prosiguió a ponérselas, aunque lo está haciendo mal

-Telasestasponiendomal

-Que fue lo que dijiste

-Ha yo, bueno yo decía, bueno, que esa no es la forma correcta de poner unas vendas

-Y supongo que tu sabes, como se deben poner correctamente- Lo dijo ofreciéndome las vendas y lo que parece una especie de media sonrisa *Sonrojo* es linda, Ha! Pero que estoy diciendo

-Entonces vas a mostrarme como se hace, si o no

-Ha! Si- Tome las vendas que me ofrecía y deshice lo que él había hecho- Las vendas no tienen que ir muy apretadas ni tampoco muy sueltas y tú te las estabas dejando muy apretadas, eso te podría lastimar más… Listo! No te molesta ni nada verdad?

-No está mal; donde aprendiste a hacer esto? E de suponer que vienes de la ciudad Sole

-He no, no vengo de la ciudad Cielo y aprendí sobre curación y medicina de libros, aprendí muchas cosas de libros, al fin y al cabo era lo único que podía hacer y hacia en mi casa

-Así que eres una especie de niña genio

-Yo no diría eso, avía gente mucho, mucho más inteligente que yo y más habilidosa también

-Entonces eres tonta y torpe, una completa Dame

-HEEEEEE! Porque dices eso si ni siquiera me conoces

-Pero por lo que dices eres torpe y no eres tan inteligente como las demás personas en tu ciudad

-Yo no dije eso! A parte mi nombre es Tsunayoshi

-Así que tu nombre es Dame-Tsuna

-Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, no Dame-Tsuna

-De acuerdo te llamare Dame-Tsuna

-No me ignores! Y no me llames así

-El mío es Reborn

-He?

-Que mi nombre es Reborn

.

.

.

.

.

…

Un review? Bueno aquí esta espero les haya gustado, ya saben cualquier comentario o critica con un review

Quiero agradecer especialmente a EstrellaDeLaSoledad y a .05 gracias por sus comentarios en el primer capítulo ya saben cualquier duda respecto al fic se las respondo bueno hasta la próxima XD


	3. Chapter 3

恐怖と希望

Kyōfu to kibō

**Advertencias**: es confuso, desvaríos de mi parte XD, Ooc´s por las circunstancias en que vaya desarrollando la trama de la historia y mas advertencias conforme avancen los capitulo

**Disclimer**: Los personajes de KHR pertenecen a su respectivo creador

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° 恐怖と希望 ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Desde el momento en que nos presentamos no volvimos a cruzar palabra alguna, nos mantenemos en silencio por el momento, lo bueno es que no es un silencio incomodo, al parecer me dejo permanecer en este lugar por el momento para que pueda descansar, tengo que pensar lo que hare después, no puedo quedarme en este lugar, tengo que regresar a la ciudad por el… me gustaría leer un libro o terminar el que estaba leyendo… extraño a mama y a papa, me pregunto en qué condiciones se encontrara la ciudad…

-…erta…me-Tsu…-Alguien está hablando, me pregunto quién será

-Des…Dame…-No quiero despertar, estoy cansada

-Ite!- Mi cabeza

-Qué bueno que despertaste- Reborn me dijo con una sonrisa y lo que parecen ser unas piedras en sus manos

-Espera! Porque me aventaste piedras en la cabeza?

-Porque no despertabas-Dijo simplemente, sin un atisbo de culpa en el

-Que no podías simplemente despertarme como a la gente normal

-Lo intente, pero, pareces un animal muerto, no querías despertar así que utilicé mis métodos- *sonrisa*

-eso no es cierto

-Lo es, yo nunca miento

*suspiro* - Y a todo esto, para que me despiertas

-No es obvio, nos vamos

-Espera, que? Dijiste que nos vamos? Tu y yo, juntos?

-Si, quien más?

-Por qué?

-Por qué, que

-Porque quieres que valla contigo

-Pensé que eras lenta, pero no tanto

-A que te refieres, de verdad no entiendo

-Necesitas ayuda, ya que eres una inútil, me sorprende que aun no te hayan matado

-Oyes-*Sonrojo*- Gracias- Lo susurre

-Vamos

-Si

Salimos de la cueva, no sé realmente a donde nos dirigimos la verdad ni siquiera se donde estamos

-Te puedo preguntar algo- Comente mientras caminábamos

-De que

-Bueno, porque zona nos encontramos exactamente- Después de decir aquello Reborn se detuvo y volteo a mirarme

-Como es que llegaste a este lugar y sin saber donde estas

-Bueno, yo… la verdad es que no recuerdo exactamente, por no decir nada de los últimos tres días

-Qué?- Parecía confuso- Como es que no recuerdas nada de los últimos tres días

-Bueno, lo último que recuerdo es cuando Salí de ciudad cielo y después de…

-Detente, dijiste que saliste de ciudad cielo- Se veía más consternado

-Sí, porque preguntas, te dije que nací en ciudad cielo

-Bueno oficialmente estoy sorprendido- Dijo el

-A que te refieres

-No puedo creer que hayas podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo

-A que te refieres

-De verdad no sabes dónde estamos

-No, no lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntando

-Dame-Tsuna, realmente eres muy interesante- Después de decir esto, dio media vuelta y continúo avanzando

-Oyes, espera, no me has dicho donde estamos

-Nos encontramos en medio del bosque de Edel

-…- Escuche bien, pero, no puede ser cierto verdad, yo no…- Es mentira

- No lo es, no sé cómo has sobrevivido en estos tres días, pero lo has hecho y eso es de sorprenderse

Después de eso guarde silencio, aun no podía asimilar y creer lo que él me dijo no podía creer que estuviera hasta Edel, en el "Bosque Maldito", solo los más fuertes de Cavan's son capaces de sobrevivir dentro de este bosque sin salir lastimados o muertos. Haaaa! No lo entiendo.

-Ite- Nuevamente en el piso

-Deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor- Me dijo

-Lo siento- Ahora que lo noto, hemos llegado al claro de agua de hace unas horas

-Guarda silencio- Ordeno

-Que, porque?

-Te dije que guardaras silencio- Volteo a verme, al parecer algo iba a ocurrir, así que opte por hacerle caso tomo mi mano y me dejo escondida en un matorral cercano a un árbol- Quédate aquí y no hagas ruido- Después de decir eso, el se fue.

La verdad no sé qué es lo que está ocurriendo, Reborn se fue hace algunos minutos, me estoy preguntando un poco *grargg* Tengo hambre, supondré que no he comido nada en tres días; me pregunto si habrá algo de comer en la mochila.

~Muévete~ Cuando voltee a ver quién fue el que susurro aquello, apenas atine a esquivar un zarpazo, lo que había frente mío era una de esas criaturas que tantas veces he visto en libros, y si me lo preguntan en este instante la descripción que le dan los libros no les hace justicia a estos monstruos, son mas terroríficos e imponentes de lo que alguna vez pensé; Haaaa! Qué hago?

~Esquívalo~ Nuevamente esa voz; pero gracias a eso pude esquivar el siguiente ataque, me puede alejar un poco de él, debo pensar cómo salir de aquí, pero no sé cómo, esa cosa se está acercando…

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° 恐怖と希望 ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

…Mi cuerpo duele, Porque duele? Dormiré un poco…

… Huele bien, que será; duele…

…Duele, me duele el cuerpo…

…Hace frio, me pregunto porque mama habrá dejado las ventanas abiertas… Pero yo

-Haaaagg! Mi cuerpo- Pero qué? Porque duele?

-Es mejor que no te muevas mucho

-Reborn que fue lo que…

-No recuerdas que sucedió- Se veía algo sorprendido

-Lo último que recuerdo es que aquella criatura, se acerco a mí a gran velocidad y yo no tuve tiempo de esquivarlo recuerdo que atino a darme un golpe y termine chocando con un árbol…

-Y después de eso que más recuerdas

-A que te refieres

-Si recuerdas que paso después de que chocaste con el árbol?

-No, yo no recuerdo nada más, Porque? Paso algo más? A parte de todo eso, Donde esta esa criatura? Ha ya se! Tu lo…- Reborn levanto una mano para hacerme callar

-Es mejor que comas algo- Me entrego un pedazo de carne

-De donde sacaste esto?- El simplemente señalo a un lugar al fondo, lo único que pude notar fue un gran bulto, no quiero pensar lo que es.

-Gracias- Empecé a comer…

-Es mejor que descanses al parecer aun sigues cansada

-Pero que ocurrió?

-Eso no importa ahora, es mejor que comas y descanses- Me recomendó, se veía muy serio, al parecer está pensando en algo, es mejor no molestarlo.

*Suspiro* De acuerdo- En lo que comía, pude observar mejor el lugar, estábamos cerca de un lago, yo me encontraba recargada en un árbol enfrente de mi estaba una fogata a mi derecha esta Reborn y del otro lado un poco mas lejos se encontraba aquella cosa que Reborn me señalo momentos antes.

-Reborn

-Que sucede Dame-Tsuna

-Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente

-No lo sé, calculare un par de hora, por cómo está el mundo es difícil calcular el tiempo

-Mmjh-Me siento cansad y con el cuerpo adolorido, me gustaría saber que habrá sucedido, pero al parecer Reborn no me lo dirá- Reborn- Me siento cansada, hasta hablar me es tedioso

-Que es lo que quieres Dame-Tsuna

-Yo…necesito regresar a…- Mis parpados pesan, hace tiempo que no me pasa algo así

-Es mejor que descanses Dame-Tsuna

-No… yo tengo que… regresar a… Ciudad Cielo- Tengo que regresar por el

-Porque tienes que regresar?-Apenas y pude escuchar lo que dijo… pero estoy muy cansada para responder, dormiré un poco…

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° 恐怖と希望 ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Al despertar lo primero que sentí fue que me estaba moviendo, tarde en darme cuenta que estaba siendo cargada por Reborn

-Ya despertaste bien?- Pregunto Reborn después de que me moví un poco

-No creo, aun me siento adormilada y tardare un poco en tener este síntoma

-A que te refieres con síntoma? Te ha pasado antes algo así?

-Creo; no recuerdo bien, lo único que se es que después de hacer una gran actividad física, colapso y pierdo la conciencia, cuando despierto me siento muy cansada y duro de esta forma casi por un día

-Así que es normal para ti esto; el cansancio, la pérdida de memoria y la dob…

-No! La pérdida de memoria es nuevo, nunca me había pasado antes- Comente

-…..-*murmullo*

- Reborn dijiste algo?

-No es nada

-De acuerdo

Reborn es alguien extraño, muy misterioso, algo violento y algo sádico pero siento que puedo confiar en el

Adonde nos dirigimos?-Pregunte

-Vamos a Piogga

-Porque?- no entiendo para que vamos allí

-Es el camino más seguro y rápido para llegar a Cielo

-A Cielo?- El ya no respondió, pero…

-Gracias Reborn…- Lo murmuré, no sé si me haya escuchado o no, pero realmente estoy agradecida por todo. *Sonrisa*

.

.

.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° 恐怖と希望 ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Hola espero les haya gustado el capitulo, me aria muy feliz si me comentaran que les pareció, si fue bueno o malo, sus puntos de vistas o algo acepto cualquier tipo de criticas contractivas.

Perdón por la espera pero la señora inspiración no aparecía, bueno nos leemos hasta la próxima

review


End file.
